Custom ZO Mega Evolutions
Along with a new plot line, gym leaders, region, and items another very intrigueing feature is included in the Pokemon Zeta/Omicron Series. The creator, thesuzerain, has added a new set of mega evolutions,--a very popular feature from XY-- into his own game. Lets have a look at some of them! Mega Swampert & Sceptile Mega Swampert ''' '''Type: Water/Ground Ability: Sap Sipper- Grants an immunity to all Grass-type moves, and gives a one stage boost to Attack when hit by a Grass-type move. With the ability Sap Sipper, Swampert easily becomes one of the best Mega Evo's in the game as it is the only pokemon in the game with no weaknesses at all, all while converting its one former weakness into an advantage. Now what stat boosts could thesuzerain give to Swampert to make it all the more terrifying? Thats right, Swampert got a HUGE addition of 50 to both of its defenses. Now sporting Arceus-esque bulk it becomes an unbreakable wall with no weaknesses. It works perfectly on rain teams since it is immune to the two types that water is weak to. Mega Sceptile ''' '''Type: Grass/Dragon ''Ability: ''Contrary- All moves that would lower one of the wielder's stat stages increase that stat by the same amount, and all moves that would raise a stat stage lower it by the same amount. Sceptile can learn Leaf Storm, Draco Meteor, and Superpower. Let that sink in. Probably the best mega in existance, the only way to beat it would be with Ice Shard and Scarf users. You dont see that in-game so this rapes everything. Between the three moves it can absolutely demolish all pokemon bar Aegislash, but even in Shield Forme, Aegi won't want to take +2, 4, or 6 Dracos. Ferrothorn, M-Steelix and Heatran are probably the next best counters, but I use the term counter very loosely as they won't like taking boosted Superpowers or Dracos but Ferro can TWave to cripple or dent it with Gyro Ball, and Steelix and Heatran can KO with their fire type moves. ie. Stone Edge(Foundry), Fire Blast. M-Reuniclus is also a great counter because of its ability Speed Swap, similar to Sand Stream but sets up a 5-turn Trick Room instead. Mega Bisharp & Steelix Mega Bisharp Mega Bisharp Type: Dark/Steel Ability: Moxie- Grants the wielder a one stage boost to Attack whenever the wielder KOes another Pokemon Another extremely dangerous Mega Evo in Bisharp is included in this game. I don't think you need me to tell you how powerful this Mega is, but I will anyways. At first glance the stats of M-Bisharp aren't too terrifying by Mega standards, and infact with Life Orb, regular Bisharp does quite a bit more damage then its mega forme. Mega Bisharp would much rather have a defensive boost over a speed boost since it's main attacking move, Sucker Punch, has priority anyways. Another problem for M-Bish is that Pokemon Zeta uses BW mechanics so Bisharp's best move Knock Off is nerfed in terms of power and Steel resists Dark Type in BW. With all this said, one would ask "Psh, why use Mega Bisharp over M-Baziken or M-Pinsir or even regular Bisharp for a physical attacker?" The answer lies in the ability Moxie. Just come in and finish off a threat with SP, earn yourself moxie boost, and you basically breeze past entire teams, gaining an attack boost after each sucessive kill. The best counter has to be Skarmory as it can take a Brick Break easily and it resists both STABs. Although certainly not the best new Mega, Bisharp does have a skill set that enables it to thrive in Pokemon battles. Mega Steelix '' '' Mega Steelix Type: '''Steel/Fire Ability: Foundry- Rock-type moves become Fire-type moves and reciev a 1.3x boost. Steelix is one of my personal favorite pokemon and boy am I glad it got a M-Evo in this game. Thesuzerain gave M-Steelix a real gem in the ability Foundry that Steelix really needed to be a useful pokemon. With the M-Evo Steelix becomes an offensive threat, while before it was just a sitting duck with high defenses. It now has a STAB Fire type move in Stone Edge that becomes very powerful with boost from Foundry. But the main reasone to use M-Steelix would be to abuse the ability to lay Fire-type Stealth Rocks. With this fire entry hazard pokemon like forretress, ferrothorn, genesect, and scizor all lose 50% of their health on the switch in while Aegislash, Venusaur and many others lose 25%. With all that said Steelix is definately not without its flaws. It really needed a special defense increase, but instead it actually got a drop by 10. It also preferred to have a lower speed to bring its best Steel move Gyro Ball to its full potential. It is an easy kill for most special attackers and doesn't have the wall breaking ability to be a very big offensive threat. Bottom Line: M-Steelix is a very viable mega pokemon with it's great ability Foundry, but if your not using it to set up SR then don't use it at all. Mega Crawdaunt & Cacturn '''Mega Crawdaunt Type: '''Water/Dark '''Ability: Adaptability- STAB moves have a 2x boost instead of 1.5 I'm gonna be honest, in pokemon Z/O Crawdant really just doesn't stack up against the big boy Megas. If you play XY speed competitively, then you should be aware that Crawdaunt is a BEAST in 6v6 play. It is able to abuse Adaptability with Aqua Jet, and perhaps the best move in the game; Knock Off. Unfortunatley for our evil lobster, Z/O uses Gen V mechanics, so Knock Off is without it's buff a̶n̶d̶ ̶C̶r̶a̶w̶d̶a̶u̶n̶t̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶r̶n̶ ̶A̶q̶u̶a̶ ̶J̶e̶t̶. However, thesuzerain has confirmed that Crawdaunt will be able to acquire Aqua Jet as well as the new move Draco Jet in the same update that the Crawdite is released. This makes it much more viable then originally assumed. We will have to do some in-game testing to see how competitive it really is. Regular Crawdaunt easily outdamages Crawdaunt with Life Orb. All is not bad for M-Craw though, as it did recive a useful boost in speed to make it an even more potent Dragon Dancer. Before M-Evo Craw still couldn't outspeed threats like Gengar and Jolteon at +1, but this probelm is solved after the Mega Evo. Overall there isn't much M-Craw has going for him, and there are far superior choices for Megas,but only Crawdaunt can boast the title of the tastiest M-Poke. Mega Cacturn Type: Grass/Dark Ability: Speed Boost- Speed increases after each turn In my opinion the most interesting Mega is this M-Cacturn. With great mixed attacking stats and speed that it is patched up nicely with SB, this thing becomes SCARY. It gets great moves like Seed Bomb, Sucker Punch, Giga Drain, Drain Punch, etc to abuse those amazing stats. It also recieves Swords Dance AND Nasty Plot to boost those attack stats to frightening levels. As far as stopping it goes, M-Swamp walls it to hell and back. While certainly not on the level of some previously mentioned megas, M-Cact is a neat pokemon that is fun to use. Mega Johto Starters (HP/ATTACK/DEFENCE/SP.ATTACK/SP.DEFENCE/SPEED) Mega-Typhlosion: Fire Ability -> Hubris (Boosts Sp.Attack after KO'ing an opponent) 78/84/79/109/85/100 78/85/78/160/109/125 Mega-Meganium: Grass/Fairy Ability ->Magic Bounce 80/82/100/83/100/80 80/82/140/83/140/100 Mega-Feraligatr: Water Ability ->Tough Claws 85/105/100/79/83/78 85/155/100/79/83/128 Mega Evolutions coming soon These are some Mega Evoltuions that suze has confirmed Mega Latias and Mega Latios